cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilles de Rais Invades!
}} "Gilles de Rais is a legendary knight who once established the McMillan Vigilantes. His account was destroyed as a result of Azazel's scheme known as the 'McMillan Carnage', and he left ALICE. A long time later, his account was restored and he returned to ALICE. Jeanne wept tears of joy at the return of her beloved leader, but because of a 'malicious trap' left behind by Azazel, Gilles de Rais has been misled by hoax data and consumed by a desire to get revenge on Jeanne. We must stop Gilles de Rais from hunting Jeanne and inform him of the truth!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from JP) Gilles de Rais Invades! is the 28th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the events of Jeanne Invades Again!, Jeanne runs to the adapter for help. She mentions that she is being chased by Gilles de Rais, who was one of the founders of the McMillan Vigilantes but had his account destroyed by Azazel during the McMillan Carnage. She went to meet him after he managed to get his account restored, but he seemed to believe that Jeanne was behind the McMillan Carnage. Jeanne mentions that she believes that Azazel tricked Gilles de Rais into believing Jeanne was the culprit. At that moment, Gilles de Rais catches up to them. He calls her a witch and to give in to her punishment, but she insists that she didn't betray him. Gilles de Rais questions her, saying if it wasn't her who destroyed his account and killed their allies, then who was it. She insists that he is being deceived, and that he has false memories. He just responds that the girl he knew is gone, replaced by an evil lying witch, and he prepares his sword, Orleans. Jeanne asks for help in calming him down. The adapter confronts him, and he asks if the adapter means to defend "that witch". After a long fight, Gilles de Rais is defeated, and he wonders if he has been abandoned by God. He wonders how he lost, but Jeanne tells him that she doesn't want a fight, only to tell him the truth. He laughs at her, telling her that her crimes are as clear as day. Jeanne wonders how she can possibly remove the fake data implanted by Azazel, and then thinks of Azazel's sister Ose. Jeanne then tries to contact Ose, who arrives shortly afterwards asking what they want. When informed of her brother's actions, she comments that she can't just ignore that, and Jeanne thanks her. Ose tells her she's only doing this because she hates Azazel's infamy. She approaches Gilles de Rais, who tells her to stay away and to not touch her. Ose states that he is full of fake data from Azazel, and that she should be able to deal with it as she knows his tricks and its not the first time he's done it. She hacks into his account and removes the fake data, leaving afterwards while apologizing for Azazel's actions. Gilles de Rais apologizes for his actions and how he was manipulated, but Jeanne is just happy to see her friend back. Gilles de Rais thanks the adapter for helping Jeanne. He then tells Jeanne they need to stay strong and focus on making the McMillan Vigilantes better, and officially makes her leader of the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. Meanwhile, Arthur monologues to himself about how Gilles de Rais' return will mean the growth of the McMillan Vigilantes, and comments on how ALICE is much like a powderkeg at the moment. He then remarks that he hopes his sense of justice and their sense of justice do not light the fuse of this "powderkeg". The main JP story then continues in Serizawa Kamo Returns Home. Counter Units The Spectre counter unit to this quest is the Continuation version of Jeanne. Quest Overview Prologue Crossed Swords= |-| Spectre Gilles de Rais Invades= |-| Epilogue Truth's Reunion= |-| Story Arthur's Monologue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Spectre Gilles de Rais Invades ** Knight of Resurrection: 'Gilles de Rais, whose account was destroyed by Azazel, managed to restore and revive it through his outstanding hacking skills. ** '''Jeanne & Gilles de Rais: '''Jeanne respects Gilles de Rais as a strong pioneer, but she still thinks he's a pervert some times. * 'Epilogue Truth's Reunion ** '''McMillan Reboot: '''Gilles de Rais handed the leadership to Jeanne, making her the head of the Sacred McMillan Vigilantes. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres